Just Like Old Times
by felixiglesias8
Summary: The Nakano Sisters decided to stalk Fuutarou Uesugi after he was acting strange in one of their tutor sessions. From there, they would discover a lot of things that they didn't expect from their usually-gloomy tutor. A one-shot (or so, if I'm in the mood) inspired by NenePasciele's The Generation of Miracles' Untold Stories fic.


**DATE: January 2**

Ever since becoming the Nakano Sisters' tutor again, Uesugi Fuutarou has been acting quite strangely.

Ichika glanced around their new home as she watched her fellow quintuplets read through a printed handout prepared by their tutor, although Nino was busy scrolling her texts. Itsuki, Yotsuba and Miku are busy reading their materials in preparation for the examinations for the last term and one could tell that despite their initial laziness, they are working hard to be able to finally survive their exams and avoid transferring to another school. She smiled as they pushed themselves to improve without having their tutor tell them and it cheered her heart up to see how much they truly hace changed, even for a bit. Nino's phone suddenly sprang to life and she went on to answer it much to the chagrin of Miku, who can't concentrate since their second eldest sister was laughing quite loud.

"I'm hungry," All of the sudden, Itsuki exclaimed exclaimed as she stood up from her seat to walk over to the refrigerator. She came back just in time, bringing along with her a bowl of Yakisoba and some juice. Nino had just finished chatting with her friends when she saw Nino coming back to their table and immediately, she scowled.

"Hey Itsuki, what's with you bringing a drink inside a _pitcher?_"

"I was hungry!"

"Hnn. Remind me to buy supplies later on because you had already depleted our whole refrigerator."

Out of their earshot, Fuutarou was oddly quiet as he chose to ignore the usual bickering between the Nakano sisters. His attention was rather fixed on a certain text that he was reading on his smartphone. It didn't help that his usually serious and gloomy eyes were wide like saucers that were just newly cleaned from the sink and that alone was beginning to attract some unwanted attention from Yotsuba, who was the first to realize that their tutor wasn't like himself for this day.

"Neh, Uesugi-san!" Curiosity got the better of the second youngest Nakano sister as she decided to call out to Fuutarou out of pure concern, "Hey, Uesugi-san!"

There was no answer as Fuutarou kept reading the text in his phone instead. His concentration to that message of his is so intense that it seemed that he had cut off himself from reality just so he can concentrate all of his attention towards his message.

Itsuki decided to take this time to announce something to her sisters, "Time! Everyone take a short break." She exclaimed as all her sisters looked at her for a moment before trudging off the table and getting a treat for themselves. "Uesugi-kun, come here!" She finally managed to get the attention of the boy, who had just finished reading the message, "I want to talk to you for a moment." She said sternly as the others just stared curiously as the stunned Uesugi made his way over towards his student.

"What is it, Itsuki? And are you done with your task?" He asked her while masking shades of stern expression. She looked into his eyes which were usually always very scary and gloomy at the same time. However, at that moment, they were filled with anxiety though she didn't actually know how she figured that conclusion.

"What's wrong, Uesugi-kun?" She asked bluntly while placing her hands in her hips.

"I don't understand." He responded bluntly as well.

"I mean, is there something bothering you?" Itsuki kept up, "You've been out of it for almost the entire tutoring session. If there's something troubling you, you don't have to be ashamed in asking us about what's bugging you." She said to him with clear shades of pink appearing in her cheeks.

Fuutarou, though, doesn't seem to notice it for now, "To be frank, I don't need it right now and I'll ask if it's necessary." He said plainly, not changing his expression.

"Ah, that's right, huh?" Itsuki said nervously as she sighed. "But you still haven't answered my question."

"There's nothing wrong. There are just things that I needed to focus on." Fuutarou explained himself. "It's something quite personal so I suggest that you don't pry on it anymore."

"Okay." Itsuki said although she wasn't fully satisfied with the answer. "But if this is about what happened during the past days, then you shouldn't let it ge—"

She was cut off yet again.

"This has nothing to do with you and Nino running off from home or that internal strife of yours." Fuutarou sounded offended by the assumption so she quickly apologized. "I assure you that it is nothing that needs to be made known." He then sighed as he then made an announcement that suddenly shocked the Nakano girls, "I'll excuse myself and go home earlier. We can end right now. Tomorrow, I won't be around. There are some things that I needed to fix in Tokyo so you can count it as your break."

Without even saying off another word, Fuutarou quickly stood up and packed his belongings before he exited, not even taking the time to say goodbye to the quintuplets.

* * *

It was already early in the afternoon and Nino had decided to make some hearty snack for them. The moment she had laid down what she prepared, Itsuki came running into the dining tabler and soon, others had followed. This was then that Ichika brought up how Kuroko was acting during their practice match. "Did you guys notice how Fuutarou-kun was somewhat distracted today? He even made us finish our answer sheets rather early." The eldest Nakano asked them.

"Yeah, I sort of noticed it as well." Nino agreed with her. "Well, maybe he had a date or something…"

"That's impossible, Nino. Uesugi-kun's not that type of guy…I think..." Itsuki was unsure of her response as she stuffed her mouth with brownies.

"Well, Fuutarou wasn't in his right mind the whole time actually." Miku felt like she needed to mention it.

"Itsuki did talked to him about it but it seemed he didn't give a clear answer." Yotsuba recalled when their youngest quint had pause the tutor session and called their tutor over. The girls then turned their attention to Itsuki, who was busy stuffing her mouth.

"Itsuki, we have a question to ask you." Ichika said to her.

"It's about Uesugi-kun, right?" They nodded in response. "Well, I can tell that something's bothering him but he didn't even tell me what it was about, apart from the fact that he'll be off to Tokyo tomorrow. He assured that it wasn't about what happened between us sisters but my instincts tells me that there's still something big that he's hiding."

"I know! I know!" Yotsuba suddenly blurted out. "Why don't we follow him in Tokyo and see where he goes?"

"Huh? Why should we do that? Besides, we shouldn't invade his personal—" Nino started but Ichika blew her away completely.

"That's a great idea, Yotsuba!" The Nakano quint with white-pink hair exclaimed with fire burning in her eyes.

"Well, I hate being kept out of Fuutarou's secrets," Miku replied with a pout as she also approved the suggestion. Seeing that it was a three-versus-two situation, Nino and Itsuki decided that they'll just go along with it.

"Well…am also quite curious so I think I'm fine with this," Nino said with a frown as she crosses her arms.

_This is going to be interesting. _Itsuki internally smiled evilly.

* * *

The next day, the Nakano quintuplets dressed in their choices of outfits as they set out to follow their tutor around Tokyo. Wearing her usual headphones and blue jacket, Miku kept herself behind the group as Itsuki was leading the way towards the apartment of the Uesugis. They decided not to take their private limo because it would only arouse suspicions. When they reached their destinations, they decided to hide and wait behind a waiting shed. It wasn't long before they spotted Fuutarou coming out of their residence. Quickly seeing him, the Nakano Sisters stealthily followed him as he seemed to be speaking to someone in their phones. Strangely, he isn't in his usual attire but instead, he is in black Nike shorts, a pair of what looked like Nike Air Hawk Flight shoes, plain white t-shirt and a white duffel bag that had the words "TEIKO BASKETBALL" in it. While it did surprised Nino, who never saw Fuutarou as the sports-type of guy, Yotsuba's voice snapped her out of her surprise.

"Do you see him?" Yotsuba asked Itsuki as they kept following him from corner to corner while ducking behind some bushes.

"Yeah, I can see him." Itsuki said. Meanwhile, Fuutarou had made his way through neighbourhoods and walked down the busy road, past convenience stores and restaurants. The Nakano sisters trailed behind not so far away, much to the confusion of passersby who just stared at them oddly, though they paid no attention to them. Soon, they found themselves in the train station of Aichi and it was exactly seven in the morning when the Nakano sisters boarded the same train segment as their tutor, who was still unaware that he was being followed. Soon, the four-hour trip began and as the train began to be jam-packed, Nino began to complain.

"This is so inconvenient. We should have asked Ebata-san to drive us to Tokyo," She whispered to her sisters.

"Eh…but Uesugi-san would immediately found out that we're following him."

Soon after, the four-hour long journey had ended and the Nakano sisters were finally able to get out of the hell hole of a train as Itsuki kept a locked eye on Fuutarou, who was walking rather rapidly. Soon, the Nakano sisters were at it again as they were in an unfamiliar neighborhood but from what they observed, it looked like Fuutarou knows this place quite well.

"This place is so far and so unfamiliar…" Yotsuba can't help but comment.

"Well, he seemed to have the answers. We'll just torture him for information," Nino huffed.

Not long after, they had found out that Fuutarou had checked his phone for a moment, he then went sharp to a corner. The Nakano sisters quickly followed him and it was their that they saw their tutor meeting up with a face that they haven't even seen before. It looked like that he waited for him by a corner. Nino looked like she was ready to go and confront that tealnette that met with Fuutarou as the others expressed surprise and shock upon their faces. "It's been a while, Uesugi-san since you last played for Teiko when we were second years. How's your knee?"

"It's been a while as well, Kuroko," Fuutarou uncharacteristically tapped the shoulders of the tealnette, who is also wearing basketball shorts and his playing shoes, "While I wanted to wonder how Akashi got my number, I stopped myself from wondering so. It's him, after all."

"You haven't answered my question, Uesugi-san," The tealnette named Kuroko insisted, "How is your knee?"

"They're good as new although the years that have left me off the court resulted in my low stamina and bad physical endurance," Fuutarou sulked, "Although I'm still confident that my skill and technique haven't left me at all."

From their hiding spots, the Nakano sisters can't believe what they are hearing. It looked like they were seeing a glimpse of their tutor's past, "Eh? Kuroko? Akashi? Who the hell are they?" Yotsuba was getting pretty interested as she watched the two converse, "Do you all know who those two are?"

"Nope," Nino huffed.

"I haven't heard of the name "Kuroko" but Akashi…it feels like it's familiar. I must have heard it from Papa," Itsuki replied.

Miku didn't reply, keeping a glance instead at the two.

"I just wonder where are our other old teammates," They heard Fuutarou suddenly ask Kuroko, who gave off a shrug, "The old team must have been on their way. They—"

"Tetsu-kun! Uwah! Fuu-chan! It's been a while."

Something about the additional voice made Miku almost snap into a Yandere-like creature as the Nakano sisters' gaze turns towards a certain direction where another two unfamiliar individuals were seen walking to where Fuutarou and the guy named Kuroko were standing. The female one who called out to the two had a pink and flowing hair and was wearing a light blue jacket. Her male companion, in contrast, was intimidating in both height and aura. He wore a black jacket that bore the words "TOUOU ACADEMY" and he was also wearing basketball shorts as well as a duffel bag similar to the one brought by Fuutarou.

"Woah, it's really Uesugi. How are you and how's that knee of yours?" The tall man who had dark complexion smirked as he puts down his duffel bag, "I hope your training because I'm not gonna go easy on you the next time around that you decided to play again." The dark man began to play a basketball in his hands as the Nakano quints looked as though they were ready to bounce in and retort the tanned boy.

Uesugi looked as though he was going to say something back but was stopped by the girl in pink. "Mou! Dai-chan, you know that Fuu-chan got injured already against the school of one of the Uncrowned Kings. Don't scare him like that to his death." The girl puffed her cheeks and tugged at both their arms, hooking them to herself. "Let's go to where Akashi-kun asks us to. Otherwise, the others will be angry at us." She then continued to drag the two boys down the block as Kuroko followed them.

"This is what Fuutarou was thinking about the whole day yesterday?" Miku wondered.

"Who cares about that? Why is he meeting up with someone that we don't know?" Yotsuba growled as he continued to glare at the pinkette.

"Don't stare too much, you might burn him and give away our position!" Nino whispered angrily as Itsuki kept her gaze locked at the four individuals, who are beginning to walk. In their intense observation, they didn't notice another group of people who happened to be observing one of them as well.

That was until…

"No worries, it seems as though Kuroko has other things running through his mind as well and was that the Uesugi Fuutarou that he mentioned back at Seirin?" Another gruff voice interrupted and quintuplets looked around to find the source. They looked to the opposite of their hiding spot and found a group of what looked like eleven boys and a brunette girl in their side. Their expressions all changed once again as the two groups stared at each other.

"Uhm…who are you all and what are you doing here?" Nino almost exclaimed out of shock and confusion.

"Same as you, spying on our Kouhai." The man with glasses said simply as he looked and found that they were waiting at the stop light. "Besides, I think this is the first time that I have seen your faces here. Are you related to that Uesugi-kun that Kuroko Tetsuya was blabbering about to us?"

"He attends the same school as us and he tutors us," Miku replied to the megane, who is sporting a red-and-white jersey jacket with the name "SEIRIN" on the upper left side, "By the way, if you're simply spying your Uesugi-kun as much as we're spying Kuroko, then let's at least introduce ourselves. I'm Hyuuga Junpei and I'm the captain of the Seirin basketball club. The red-headed idiot here is the partner of the guy that met up with your schoolmate. He's Kagami Taiga. The others there are Izuki Shun, Kiyoshi Teppei, Koganei Shinji, Mitobe Rinnosuke, Kawahara Koichi, Furihata Kouki, Fukuda Hiroshi and our two rookies in Asahina Daigo and Yagi Yuta," Hyuuga introcued them one by one, "And this one is our coach, Aida Riko."

"Fine, if you have the same plan as us, then it would be rude if we won't introduce ourselves properly," Nino spoke on behalf of her sisters, "To put it simply, we're the Nakano quintuplets and I'm Nino. This is Yotsuba, Itsuki, Miku and Ichika. We followed him here because Fuutarou seemed to be out of his mind yesterday."

"Well, Kuroko seemed to be also out of his mood yesterday," Kagami scratched his head, "I mean, his passes seemed to be stronger but quite inaccurate. It looks like he was thinking something quite big."

"Well, this might be what it is," Izuki replied.

"Hey, They're already getting faraway!" Itsuki snapped them out of their own storytelling and quickly, the two groups followed the quartet. They were getting sort of tired of tailing the four and were about to call it quits when suddenly, another individual made an appearance and walked towards them.

"Yo, Aominecchi, Momoicchi! Kurokocchi! I knew you would come!" The blonde man hugged the poor boy to death. Kuroko tried to tap out but he was being swung around so much that he got disorientated. "Oh and Uesugicchi! I'm glad to see you in perfect health! How's your knee! It's been like three years since we last played together!"

"Still the idiot that I once saw, Kise," Uesugi rudely greeted the blonde.

"Ki-chan! Don't hog Tetsu-kun!" She said and tried to pry the boy away from the other. "He only belongs to me!"

"Momoicchi, I barely get to see him since our new captain have imposed a strict training regime on us." The blonde named Kise whined. "And you're also suffocating him!"

"I don't either!" The pinkette, now identified as Momoi, whined back. The seniors and the Nakano sisters couldn't help but pity the poor boy that was being pulled by both parties, unable to get his say on this one.

"Oi, if you continue on like that, you'll kill Kuroko. He had a fragile body frame, you know" Fuutarou called them out as he then entered the restaurant behind them. Kuroko was finally able to break away from the death grip as he also made his way inside along with Aomine, who was strangely quiet. Kise and Momoi then realized that Kuroko had disappeared and ran inside to find him, yelling his name in the process.

"That was….unexpected…" Yotsuba didn't know what to say on this as they are now all standing outside the restaurant.

"I think the Generation of Miracles are losing it." Hyuuga had to say as there were murmurs of agreement, even from voices that weren't supposed to be part of their group. As they were about to plan their next move, from across them, Hyuuga noticed another five groups of people walking towards their and the moment he got a closer look on them, he can only stare in surprise. Seirin also looked up and all just paled when the seven groups noticed each other and then met up in front of the restaurant.

"Don't tell me..." Itsuki and Nino did not like this at all.

As she guessed it, the five groups were also involved in this get together though none of the newcomers even recognize the Nakano quintuplets, who are now beginning to get creeped out by the fact that of all the seven groups that gathered here, they are the only _all-girls _group that was currently present in this awkward and peculiar situation.

"Woah…woah…looks like even the Blue Elites and the Emperor of Kyoto is here," A guy who wore an orange jersey jacket bearing the name "SHUTOKU" smiled rather cheerfully as he meets up with the Seirin regulars, "Yo! It's been a while since the Winter Cup game rematch between Seirin and Rakuzan! And right now, we're all gathered here, hahahaha! Well, it can' be helped. Shin-chan seemed to shooting too much yesterday for his own good and his aura seemed wilder so this must be it."

"Yeah, I think so," A guy with blue eyes similar to the orbs of the quintuplets and spiky hair spoke up, "Hayakawa told me that Kise seemed to be acting strange yesterday and he didn't even meet his fangirls, which is very surprising in itself. Even if we had graduated, I decided to come here with Moriyama and Kobori as well so we can check is our Ace is still in his right mental state. It might affect Kaijo if he did have mental problems."

"We all seemed pretty worried with our former Kouhais," A creepy megane with a Kansai accent smiled, "Wakamatsu reported to me that Aomine is also acting quite strange as yesterday. In fact, he didn't even steal Sakurai's bento, which is a miracle that I wished in happened in my time as captain. "

"It seems you all came for the same reason we have and we came all the way from Yosen to here," A beautiful man with bangs sighed, "Yesterday, Atsushi was also strangely not even eating his candies as it seemed he lost all his will to consume food. He was also much more silent than before."

"Well, Sei-chan seemed fine but he seemed to be smiling more creepily than before," A man with feminine features shared before his eyes averted to a group that was sticking out of the seven who are gathered here, "By the way, Junpei-chan, who are those five girls? I swear I haven't seen them before."

Immediately, all the attention were diverted to the Nakano quintuplets, who are beginning to get feel the tension rising from the fact that every boys were all looking at them intensely. _This is so scary! _Yotsuba internally screamed as Nino tried to say something but Hyuuga beat her into it, "Ah, it seemed that the Generation of Miracles have another member apart from Kuroko that we don't know and it's not a basketball team per se but his schoolmates who went here for his safety as well. They're the…"

"We have mouths, you know," Nino rudely cut off the older Hyuuga, who was tempting to strangle her for disrespecting a senpai, "We're the Nakano quintuplets and it seemed that our own schoolmate must have met those guys that we don't even know."

"But for the same reason as yours, he was a bit out of his mind yesterday so here we came," Ichika smiled rather cutely as she somehow managed to defuse the tension between her sisters and the rest of the teams present.

"Ah hahahaha, I see!" The guy with the orange jersey jacket came forward and offered his hands to Miku, who took it hesitatingly before they shook hands, "So you must be the ones that Uesugi Fuutarou knew? I checked Shin-chan's phone and I can't believe the man who is the second best shooting guard of Teiko is actually coming back. By the way, I'm Takao Kazunari and we're the Shutoku basketball team. These are the Miyaji Kiyoshi-san, Ootsubo Taisuke-san, Kimura Shinsuke-san and Miyaji Yuya-san. Guys, do you want me to introduce you? Just for the benefit of our guests here."

"I don't mind. I'm too tired anyway so do it your own way," The spiky haired man with blue eyes said wearily, "Besides, I don't want to scare them since they're just new here."

"Yay! Going on, this Blue Elites are the Kaijo basketball clubs and they're led by Kasamatsu Yukio-san," Takao went on as the young man names Kasamatsu waved off as a sign of acknowledgement, "They're Kobori Koji, Moriyama Yoshitaka, Hayakawa Mitsuhiro, and Nakamura Shinya."

"'Sup," Kobori lamely called.

"Moriyama, your mouth," Kasamatsu slapped the cheek of their flirtatious shooting guard, who was about to say something that would have scared the Nakano quintuplets.

"Moving on, these are the giants, the Yosen High School basketball club," Takao continued on as he motions to group with the tallest guys, "These are Himuro Tatsuya, Okamura Kenichi, their Chinese dude in Liu Wei and Fukui Kensuke."

"Nice to meet you ladies," Himuro waved off as he smiled.

"Next, the offensive-minded Touou basketball club is on the line," Takao continued like he was in a reality show, "These are Imayoshi Shoichi, their apologetic mushroom in Sakurai Ryo, and their center in Wakamatsu Kosuke."

"H-H-H-Hellooo…" The timid Sakurai greeted the girls as Imayoshi only smiled but it only creeped out Yotsuba, who hid behind Itsuki.

"And last but not the least, the Uncrowned Kings of the Rakuzan basketball club," The Hawk Eye point guard dramatically introduced the last three, "Aside from Kiyoshi Teppei of course since he's in Seirin, the Uncrowned Kings of Rakuzan are Mibuchi Reo, Nebuya Eikichi and Hayama Kotaro. There we have it, the six basketball clubs plus the five ladies of Uesugi Fuutarou. Let's all have fun!"

"Uhm, that was my line," Kiyoshi Teppei frowned.

Immediately, Takao peered through the window of the restaurant and sighed, "There's a lot of us here. If we all go in at once, they're bound to notice us, especially the Nakano quintuplets since they're the first ones to be noticed because of their colored hairs."

_That was very insensitive of you. _The sisters mentally screamed at Takao.

"The old Teiko team is still walking with their backs faced towards us." Izuki said, "If we all have to walk in sneakily by pairs of few at a time, they wouldn't notice us." Everyone exchanged glances for a moment before they all agreed to the plan. "It doesn't sound so bad except…" Kasamatsu clearly had a headache coming, "Who's going in first?"

There was not an immediate reply.

"Well, it should be someone whom the Teiko regulars haven't seen before," Takao mischievously said before his eyes glinted towards the Nakano sisters, who saw it and quickly squirmed when they realized what Takao wanted to happen, "We need a sacrificial lamb, right, Nakano-sans?"

"What are you trying to say?!" Nino nearly screamed at the Shutoku point guard, "We're not going in fi—"

"I agree with Takao, to be honest," Kobori sighed as he smiled sheepishly, "With the exception of Uesugi, I'm pretty sure none of the Generation of Miracles had met you before. If possible, can you go in first? I value my life right now."

"Eh? But…" Ichika tried to reason out but Hyuuga cut her off, "Yeah! As the senpais here, we're ordering you Nakano quintuplets to go in first!" He was already in his Clutch Mode personality.

In the end, the Nakano sisters were forced to go in first after the quints had to restrain Nino from verbally attacking Hyuuga, Kasamatsu, Takao, and Kobori. _These guys are so useless. _The second eldest sister mentally sulked as she and Itsuki were the first pair to go inside the restaurant.

They walked in casually so as to not draw attention to themselves and some of them sat in the booth behind where they'd stopped. Luckily, the booth's wall was pretty tall and blocked off the others beside them so they couldn't see each other from the other side at all. About ten of them were able to fit in the booth so the rest had to go and sit elsewhere. The ones who sat there were Itsuki, Nino, Yotsuba, Miku, Ichika, Hyuuga, Mibuchi and Imayoshi. The other three, Izuki, Takao and Kasamatsu, sat in the next aisle which was blocked by a smaller wall which allowed them to peer over.

Izuki and Takao were chosen to sit there due to their Eagle and Hawk eyes and this allowed them to tell who was there at the table. Those who were watching him just looked as he stared at the table wide eyed. Sitting there was the complete Generation of Miracles and each other them were staring at each other in a sharp gaze. There were two of them that the quintuplets have never seen before but Yotsuba guessed that they were the center, shooting guard and captain of the group, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintaro and Akashi Seijuro. The others just looked down wide eyed into their menus as they heard the red head break the silence between them all. He stood up from his seat which was the only seat against the back wall, making it look like the leader's spot.

"I would just like to say, welcome to this gathering that I threw together last minute. It appears as though you all had kept your word about the oath and have accepted my invitation to go here and eat outside with me, my _friends _and comrades." Akashi said as he looked into each other their eyes. "That includes you, Uesugi Fuutarou." The Nakano sisters felt the air began to tense with a chilling tone when he had made a reference to what must have happened in their past.

Everyone from the other tables all tensed up too when they heard that. While everyone somehow had an idea on what happened in their past, Seirin still gets chills raked in their flesh as they remembered what Kuroko had told them a year back. _Scary!_ Koganei mentally screamed. Regardless, they knew that they've all gotten themselves into deep trouble, especially with the presence of the Generation of Miracles' captain. "I'm glad that you all have followed my orders flawlessly for if you hadn't, you know the punishment for disobeying me." He said as he switched in a darker tone, sending chills down the spines of everyone that heard him. "Though you still haven't paid up for defying my order to battle each other Uesugi so we'll have to make that up somehow."

"You'd expect me to come back after what Hanamiya Makoto did to my knees in our second year?" Fuutarou said boldly towards the redhead. "Besides, as a team, we have been breaking down as well that time and my family got sunk in a debt trap. No matter what you say, I still do not feel as though I'm in the wrong, Akashi."

"Uesugicchi..." Kise said worriedly.

"Oi, you don't have to be that blunt…" Aomine whispered, not wanting to see bloodshed happen before his eyes.

"But Uesugi-san is right," Kuroko spoke up on behalf of the team's smartest member, "Akashi-kun it's not like it would be that easy for him to come back at that time. Besides, he didn't do anything wrong when he decided to stop and retire at that time. He had more important things to focus on Akashi-kun."

"Kuro-chin sure has been speaking more openly these days," Murasakibara said as he reached across the table and ruffled the other's hair. "But you still haven't grown an inch; you're still as short as ever." The purple haired giant said jokingly. Kuroko, on the other hand, was getting annoyed by him.

"Please stop that, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko swatted his hand away.

"So what's the reason for bringing us together, Akashi?" Aomine asked, getting straight to the point. "You don't usually bring us together unless it's something important." Akashi just paused for a moment as though to think about the reason first but then threw it at the back of his mind as he then decided to call for the waiter to take their order. Everyone groaned inwardly as the awaited unveiling of the reason for their summons was postponed. _This is going to be quite a long night. _Hyuuga sighed as the quintuplets have already ordered what they want.

"You may order anything you like, it will be my treat." The six players and their manager looked up at the captain, "You're my dear friends so I would like to treat you all as a gesture of comradeship."

"Are you sure Akashi-kun? Isn't it a burden on yourself to pay for all eight of us?" Momoi asked worriedly. "We can always divide the costs…"

"Not at all, Momoi." Akashi smiled warmly as though he was freed of something painful, "It was me who had called you out so suddenly so I decided that we all eat here like good time's sake." Momoi and Kuroko still weren't sure but they ordered regardless, not wanting to trample over the captains good deed. They all finished ordering and received their plates a little bit later. They all had normal dishes; however, Murasakibara had ordered the most, which was mostly made up of deserts rather than an actual meal. Meanwhile Midorima, speaking for the first time since they'd all arrived, had started on how Kise's food always looked like vomit and Aomine snickered at the below-the-belt comment of the Shutoku ace.

"Eh?! But food is food!" The Kaijo small forward retorted, "Right, Kurokocchi and Uesugicchi!"

"Kise-kun, no one cares," Kuroko bluntly replied while Uesugi kept silent as he just ate his food in peace.

The Kaijo ace and part-time model then made a big fuss on how they were all picking on him and how everyone on the table was just ignoring him. No matter how it looked, the group just looked like a bunch of normal teens hanging out together, except for the fact that they have brightly-colored hairs that can rival those of the Nakanos and their heights are quite abnormal by Japanese standards. As they observed this scene, it was easy to tell that the group indeed revolved around their captain, evident of the fact that none of them seemed to even have the idea of disrespecting and disobeying the orders of the redhead Emperor of Rakuzan to gather here in a nick of time.

"I guess we were worried for nothing." Itsuki sighed as she ate her ordered food, which was too many for her sisters' liking, "Uesugi-kun must be just fine hanging out with them."

"By the way, who is this Hanamiya Makoto that Fuutarou-kun mentioned?" Ichika asked in a squeaked voice, "From what I understand, that guy was the reason that Fuutarou-kun stopped playing basketball…"

"I can't still believe that guy used to be a basketball player," Nino just can't accept the truth as everyone who is part of this spying mission looked at her skeptically, "It's impossible, right?" She then looked around, hoping that she can find someone who will agree with her but to her astonishment, everyone seemed to disagree with her as Kasamatsu was giving her the stink eye, "So it was true?!"

"He never told you girls, huh?" Kasamatsu exclaimed in their faces, "Only someone who didn't play in middle school basketball wouldn't have remembered him anyway."

"Well…what happened in the past?" Yotsuba was now beginning to lose it as she wanted to get answers immediately, "Uesugi-san never tells us anything about his middle school past."

"Well…where do I start?" Kasamatsu said, taking a bite out of his own dish, "In terms of shooting skill, I haven't seen someone with the smoothest shooting touch as his. It's like he calculated everything, from the angle his release to the jumping height that he needs. With Midorima being a given, he had the most accurate three-point shot that Teiko can abuse of against small-time teams like us back then. But then, his career got cut short because of that asshole in Hanamiya…"

"So he was _that _good?" Itsuki replied while stuffing her mouth with meat, "But you haven't answered our question. Who the hell is this Hanamiya Makoto?"

The hushed conversations between the Uncrowned Kings that were present halted immediately upon hearing the question go the Nakano sisters with star hair accessories. Kiyoshi, who was busy chatting with Mibuchi, looked mildly surprised at her question while the other turned to focus their gazes on the quint.

Suddenly, Itsuki and her sisters felt awkward for being stared blatantly like that, "W-What? I'm just wondering since Uesugi-kun and Kasamatsu-san had mentioned this Hanamiya like he's some kind of a poison and we'll get curious as a result. Is that so bad?" For some reasons, Itsuki felt rather defensive as well since she didn't think he had asked something so strange but the way the players from the other schools were looking intently at her, she began to doubt it. _Did I ask something I shouldn't have? _

"So that means you were worried about him." Takao joked at her, making the other blush slightly and turned away, "Well, it looks like you guys are curious, right?"

The quintuplets nodded. _Looks like we're getting answers right now._

"As introduced to us by Takao, we're the Uncrowned Kings. Us from Rakuzan and Teppei-chan," Mibuchi said as he recalled some stories that might interest the quintuplets, "And this Hanamiya Makoto that you are interested is also an Uncrowned King like us, albeit…" The Night Demon guard of Rakuzan paled as he didn't actually want to reveal it, "With a shady character…"

"It would have been better if you don't know at all," Hayama said to them, "But since you're here already, we might as well tell you something that Uesugi didn't. To cut it short, he's someone who would purposely injure other players just for the sake of winning."

"Well, he wasn't shady at all," Everyone was quite stunned (or more like, irritated in Seirin's case) when they heard Kiyoshi defending the infamous uncrowned king, "He just had a unique type of playing skill that isn't really connected to basketball."

"You're being too kind, Teppei-chan," Mibuchi slightly chided him, "Especially that it's coming from someone who was the second to suffer in Hanamiya's hands after Fuutarou-chan."

_Fuutarou-chan?! _Miku and Yotsuba internally screamed in rage.

"In fact, that game between Hanamiya's school and Uesugi's Teiko team, I even have footage of it," Kiyoshi said as he took out his phone, "Do you want to see it? You'll understand why Hanamiya's quite hated and why Uesugi is what he is now…"

Too eagerly, Yotsuba snatched the phone as quick as lightning and once she had it, the video was already there. Pressing the play button, all the Nakano sisters quickly gathered around Yotsuba as they quickly watched the short clip. Once the video started, Nino can't help but gape at what she's watching.

"He-He…That's him?!" Nino can't help but whisper furiously as they saw what looked like a younger Uesugi Fuutarou, in a crew cut spiky hair and lean bodyframe, celebrating by punching in the air after making a three-point shot.

"He's much more handsome in this video than right now…" Itsuki's brain was being turned into mush as Miku's lips were beginning to wet with saliva. Suddenly, the video duration turns into the timeframe where the younger Fuutarou was now seeing battling possession with a man with pale skin and shoulder-length, dead black hair and greyish brown eyes.

Suddenly, to their sudden horror, both jumped up in the air and the next thing they saw, there was a collision in the air and Fuutarou was down in the floor, clutching to his knee. "Oh my…" Ichika can't help but gasp in shock as they watch their tutor being stretchered out of the court. Aomine was briefly seen shouting invectives at Hanamiya, who smiled rather sadistically and denied that he caused the injury.

"Now you know why," Kiyoshi said grimly as he got his phone back, "If I'm not mistaken, he would have almost lost his right leg at that time…"

"It's an emotional trauma on his part," Hyuuga spoke up, "It's not that easy to recover from that kind of injury."

Amidst the storytelling about Uesugi's past, they all seemed to have forgotten the reason why they had all met up in the first place until Akashi suddenly raised his voice again. Izuki called their attention by saying, "Guys, Akashi is talking again. Silence, please." Everyone then returned their gazes towards the Generation of Miracles

"Alright, you asked me the purpose for bringing you all out here, is that correct Aomine? Since you've waited patiently, I feel that now's the appropriate time to discuss it." Akashi looked at their ex-Teiko ace, who didn't say anything back. "Well, as you all know, the Winter Cup just concluded and once again, Seirin managed to defend its title against us. Now, with Uesugi finally back on the line, we can finally gut it out one final year but in a different tournament, that is. It would be much better and we'll enjoy this. All of you must participate and that's an order." They all looked skeptically at the captain as each were hoping for a much better reason than this.

"That's a given already, Akashicchi." Kise spoke up with a confident smile. "There's no way that I'd lose to Kurokocchi again, be it in the Interhigh or in the Winter Cup."

"Kise, that's not what I—"But before Akashi can continued, Aomine suddenly cut him off as he snarls at the blonde.

"So you're assuming that I'd lose to him so that you could get your so-called revenge match? You must be an idiot to think that I would simply let you win," The power forward raised an eyebrow. Kise paled and had forgotten that before he can even face off against Kuroko's Seirin, he'll have to contend with the other teams of the Generation of Miracles.

"No, not that you'd lose but... I'm not saying that you'd lose either Kurokocchi…it's just that... uh...well..." Kise was losing his words, not knowing what to say next. Kasamatsu just shook his head as he listened to the blond stammer.

"Think before you speak, idiot." The former captain of Kaijo said, partially to himself. Everyone was interested in the topic, but that didn't make the atmosphere any more tolerable.

If anything, it just made it even more unbearable.

"Neh, neh, don't talk about outcomes until they happen. Remember that, Ki-chan," Momoi saved the poor blonde's ass when she spoke. She also eased the atmosphere a bit too, reverting it to a much friendlier one.

"Well…that's also a part of what I wanted to say but…" Akashi once again tried to say what his true plans are but suddenly, he was cut off again by an unlikely voice.

"Hnn. If that's the case, I don't plan to lose to anyone of you here, even to you, Akashi," Fuutarou blurted out suddenly, reversing the air back to its cold atmosphere, "It might have been three years but once I whip my body back to shape, none of you would be able to stop my three-pointers. I'll shoot them, be it off the foot or in my perfect stance. All of my calculations aren't wrong."

"Fuutarou-kun/Uesugi/Fuutarou/Uesugi-san/Uesugi-kun!" All the Nakano sisters paled when they heard their tutor speak.

"Don't talk in your frank way now of all times," Itsuki blanked out with a slight worry when they heard him, "Think about the tense atmosphere!"

"He's got guts, doesn't he, Hyuuga?" Izuki said to his teammate with a smirk.

"Sure does, saying he'll beat us in front of our faces," Hyuuga looked like he was pumped up for a basketball match.

_Though he doesn't know that we're here_. Everyone thought at once.

"Eh, that's a pain in the ass. Aka-chin, why don't you continue with what you're saying…" Murasakibara drawled as he paused from his desserts.

"Ah, thank you Murasakibara for taking the initiative to stop them," Akashi is basically massaging his head as he didn't expect their conversation to turn into like this, "There are three reasons why I brought you here. The first one and the most unimportant is what you all just have said. The second reason why I brought you here..." Akashi went all tense again, making everyone around him aggravated. They all just wanted to know for what reason they were brought together.

"I was bored at Rakuzan with my seniors about to graduate and I wanted to meet with those whom I knew would be more interesting than them yet still obey me." Everyone at the table's jaws dropped. Even Murasakibara stopped stuffing his face for once.

Only Kuroko and Uesugi maintained their deadpan expression, though the latter was seemingly surprised to hear this.

"Akashi, will you repeat that?" Midorima looked at their captain, quite dumbstruck.

"I was bored, so I thought playing with you guys would make up for it," Akashi grinned childishly in a fiendish sort of way. Everyone that is part of the spying was literally having their mouths ajar as the Nakano sisters didn't really know how to react with what Akashi had just said.

"If you wanted to call us just for that reason, then you shouldn't have bothered!" Fuutarou looked pissed off as he slams his hand in the table, "You're wasting our energies just for this!"

"Uesugi is right. This is a complete waste of time then, Akashi." Midorima said, trying to make it sound in a way that was not so offending. He then looked at his lucky item, a Matryoshka doll that specifically he imported from Moscow.

"Akashi-kun, it's not right of you to toy with others' precious times just because of your selfish needs," Kuroko chided their captain slightly, "We all have our own times and business to focus on. I wish you wouldn't have done that."

"Before I announce my third reason, I can say that it still turned out to be more interesting than I had thought initially. With Midorima, Kise and Aomine's conversation and Kuroko's blunt retorts plus Uesugi's rage, it was better than expected. Plus I even got to see the reaction of those from the other high schools. It seems like some people just don't know how to stay away from others' personal matters." Akashi announced to the surprise of the older years and the Nakano quints. "We all know you're there, you may come out from your spots, senpais and most especially, the troublesome but pretty Nakano quintuplets."

Aida Riko gulped as they all obliged to the second-year captain. All of the seven groups stood up and looked over towards the table. "Itsuki? Miku? Nino? Yotsuba? Ichika?" Fuutarou was somewhat surprised to see his students walking alongside Seirin, Touou, Kaijo, Yosen, Shutoku, and Rakuzan as Yotsuba was smiling sheepishly.

"So you guys all knew from the beginning, didn't you?" Kasamatsu asked them with crossed arms as eight of them exchanged glances with each other before responding.

"Did you guys really think that it'd be that easy to tailgate Uesugi, all the way from your apartment, Nakano sisters?" Akashi looked at the quintuplets skeptically. "How he walks is like how Kuroko walks. You'd be surprised to hear that I told Uesugi that someone might be following him and that happened to be you, the five twins." They all looked at each other sheepishly while Miku just stared at Akashi with a deadpan expression.

"And you have to give us more credit, sempai. Our senses are a bit more developed then to not be able to tell when we're being followed." Momoi said this time. "We caught you all big time!"

"I guess we underestimated them this time," Takao said, scratching the back of his head. Uesugi didn't say anything and just stared at Nino who seemed to be glaring at Kuroko, then shifted his gaze between Akashi and Midorima.

"But the stepdaughters of Nakano Maruo seemed to be interesting, at the very least," Akashi smirked as he walks closer towards the quintuplets, who suddenly felt his mixed aura of violence and awe and got frightened as they all banded together, with Nino being in front, "To think you'll be the ones who would become Uesugi's students since he had once tutored Aomine and Kise back in middle school…"

"H-H-How did you know about papa?!" Itsuki hissed while hiding behind Miku.

"I know everything," Akashi merely smiled cockily as his Emperor Eyes blazed, causing Yotsuba to nearly yelp in shock.

"There he goes again," Aomine sweatdropped, "His high and mighty attitude…"

"Ah, so these are the Nakano sisters that Aka-chin was talking about?" Murasakibara drawled as he looked at the five twins, "They look so tasty that I wanted to taste them…"

"What'd you say?" Nino was very much offended by how the Yosen giant phrase his words but she was held back by both Yotsuba and Ichika.

"By the way, I haven't told you the third reason why I have gathered the old team here," Akashi then gazed at Fuutarou like he was scanning something, "But before that, there is something that I must add first…Itsuki-san…"

"Y-Yes?" She was taken aback slightly upon being called so suddenly by her fellow redhead as she squeezes Miku's left arm in fear. The quietest of all the Nakano sisters can only wince in pain as her arm is being squeezed like a sponge. This was then that she learned not to underestimate, even in the slightest form, the information gathering of what could be the son of her father's business rival.

"When Uesugi comes to play with us again, don't even hold him back. I wanted him to be in tip-top shape that he doesn't need to drag us down and has enough firepower to go against our opponents," Akashi's voice become cold as ice as Nino was frozen in her spot the moment she hears this side of the Rakuzan captain, "This is an order and even if you are his first priority as his students, the second the national flag calls him for duty, your tutoring session is off second importance. Keep that in mind." Despite wanting to disagree, Itsuki can only nod in fear, unable to say anything. This got her to thinking that the Generation of Miracles are not only basketball prodigies but were really all monsters for being able to uphold a conversation with a person like that normally and, in the case of their tutor, having the guts to defy or complain to him about anything.

"Neh, Uesugi-san..." Yotsuba suddenly came up to their tutor, "I'm not sure if it's alright for me to ask but what exactly were you checking for in your phone yesterday? It was really putting you out of your focus," She guessed that it was an email from his captain but was curious as to what it is all about.

"Wel…I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you…" Fuutarou scratched his head told the other who nodded in understanding, "Since it's a Teiko-only stuff…"

"It's alright, Uesugi," Akashi gave him permission, "You may let them know as their tutor. They'll ask you about it later anyways. Might as well tell them now." Akashi smiled towards them, which scared Miku out a bit. The Rakuzan guard had sensed her discomfort and sort of enjoyed the look she gave on her face. Fuutarou understood and pulled out his phone, and showed the sisters the message that he'd received yesterday.

* * *

**Sender: Akashi Seijuro**

**Time: 4:00 a.m. **

**To: Uesugi Fuutarou**

_It's been almost three years since we last played together, Uesugi and as much as I know that you didn't like the school policy of "Victory is Everything" plus the emotional trauma that you experienced, I wish that we meet up here tomorrow at Tokyo, in the restaurant near Teiko that we used to eat out with our fellow Generation of Miracles as well as Nijimura-senpai and coach. It's an emergency and your presence is highly needed. However, under any circumstances, do NOT tell the **Nakano Quintuplets** of where you are going. If anything, just leave and see what happens. If they start to follow, ignore them and move on as though they weren't there. It would be most enjoyable to find out their thoughts on this matter and would be a good chance to personally meet the children of my father's rival as well as the other high school rivals, most notably Kuroko's school. I look forward to seeing you all there tonight. P.S. There's no need for you to know how I got your number and address._

* * *

"4:00 in the morning..." The Nakano quints all stared at it. But disregarding that part, with that message, the rest of those who are present couldn't help but feel annoyed and manipulated by their juniors. "We are sorry for not being able to say a thing about this matter," Kuroko apologized for the team and his psychotic captain.

"No, it wasn't entirely your fault." Hyuuga waved it off as they felt like bearing down on their respective member of the Generation of Miracles, "By the way, what's your third reason for asking them out here, Akashi."

"Ah, I see. It's the most exciting part of all," Akashi smiled warmly as he then gives the final announcement, "This coming August, there'll be the annual FIBA Asia Championship in the Philippines and the final top three winners there would be granted a slot in the World Cup. As a gesture of renewing out oath to each other, I'm resurrecting the old Teiko team to form the nucleus of the national team that I was given the power to build up with my own choices of players."

"Eeeeehhhh?!" The six clubs as Yotsuba all shrieked when they finally realize the true intentions of the redhead captain of the old Teiko team, "So that means, you were basically recruiting them to join the Japanese basketball team?!"

"Pretty much it," Akashi chuckled, "But I would also get players from each schools that would basically fit our offensive style. By the way, I will call another meeting and it will involve all the schools of my teammates but for now, can anyone leave us for the moment? Well that is except for the Nakano Quintuplets."

"Huh?" Nino was stunned to hear Akashi basically tell them to just stay in their spots as the other teams began to disperse.

"Well, not much is happening anymore so I guess we'll take our leave," Miyaji said as he and the two other members of Shutoku took off, "Yuya, be prepared to punish that Oha-Asa freak if he pisses you off," the older Miyaji said in a menacing tone as Midorima shivered by the sound of it. He knew that tomorrow, he'd be given hell for what had happened yesterday and today and he was not looking forward to that at all.

"Kise, we're going to leave too but you better not slack off from now on for the sake of Kaijou," Kasamatsu said as Kise agreed right away. "And respect your senpais. Understood?"

"Yes, Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise said to his former captain, who then left with Kobori, Moriyama, Nakamura, and Hayakawa.

"We'll be going too, see you tomorrow Aomine," Wakamatsu said after paying for his food like the rest before leaving. "Although you better show up tomorrow in an earlier time."

"We're leaving Akashi," Nebuya sighed as he and his fellow Uncrowned Kings began to walk away, "Come talk with us when you need something."

"Please take care of Atsushi," Himuro smiled as he and the rest of the Yosen players and alumni began to leave, "He can be a handful sometimes."

"I guess that leaves us then." Riko sighed, "So this was what was bothering you, Kuroko-kun," The girl pieced together as the boy just nodded.

"I apologize again for being unable to mention it," Kuroko bowed his head.

Hyuuga answered this time. "Ah, it's no problem, Kuroko. After all, we now see what you must go through," Hyuuga said the last part silently so as not to awaken Bokushi.

"Whatever, I'm still leaving. But don't forget to put me in the lineup," Kagami challenged them all at once before leaving them, "I will prove to you all that I'm the best!"

"That Bakagami's certainly is annoying," Aomine snorted as he chews his food.

"Tell me about it, nanodayo," Midorima sighed as he pushes off his glasses.

"Well, we'll be off. Bye Kuroko!" the Seirin gang finally left the Generation of Miracles and the Nakano Quintuplets to themselves.

"They're all gone," Murasakibara said as he saw the door close.

"So what now, Akashi?" Aomine asked again, knowing that Akashi always had a hidden meaning behind his words and kept explanations for when they were really alone, "And what's with you asking them to stay when they have nothing to do with us as a team?"

"We're going to play basketball, of course," Akashi said in a playful manner, "With Nijimura-san, who just came back from America, already waiting in the basketball gymnasium, it would be best if we would already go there to start our mini-match. As for the Nakano quintuplets, it would be unfair if we let all your teams go inside our Teiko gymnasium last year for a joint summer camp and Uesugi's students won't get the chance to see us play. Uesugi, I take it that you'd be touring them in our old school after the game?"

"Uh…yeah…of course," Fuutarou knew that his students would be much interested to see what his old school looks like, "But in exchange, I would triple what you need to study in your study sessions!"

"Ehhhh?!" All of the Nakano sisters complained.

* * *

The few minutes were quite a hectic one. After dispersing the basketball clubs of the other schools, they immediately began to walk towards the former school of the Generation of Miracles.

After some ten minutes, they finally reached the street where Teiko Middle School is located. Akashi lead the whole as they began to walk in the street. All the while, all of the quintuplets stuck with Uesugi as they don't want to be around the Emperor Eye user, who already managed to scare them out of their wits. When they managed to spot the lone, maroonish walls with a bronze plaque saying "TEIKO MIDDLE SCHOOL", Akashi then announced, "We're here."

Yotsuba and Ichika can't believe at what they were seeing.

"Why are you two looked surprised?" Fuutarou asked in an irritated way as Nino kept staring at the Emperor-like logo of the school.

"We're just surprised. I'd never knew Uesugi-kun used to study here, in a large and magnificent school," Itsuki replied.

"By the way, you said it was a five-on-five," Aomine voied out his concerns, "But even if you include Momoi, we'll be short of a player. What will we do, Akashi?"

"Hmmm…" Akashi hummed for the moment and then took a quick scan on the five twins, "Perhaps, Yotsuba-san can join our team. She looks the most athletic of the five sisters. You'll want to join, right, Yotsuba-san?"

"Eh?" The most cheerful of all the siblings blinked in surprise, "But I…"

Akashi merely smiled to her in response and quickly, Yotsuba's heart frozen as she quickly nodded, "Yes! I like to play! But with Uesugi-san!" Something inside Miku snapped again as they all made their way into the gymnasium.

Not wasting their time, preparations are made quickly as Akashi made a quick introduction to Nijimura Shuzo about the quintuplets. Nijimura, who just returned from America and was now as tall as Midorima, just raised his eyebrows at Yotsuba but quickly nodded and approved of her joining their mini-match. As she was given a set of playing clothes and proper shoes she can use, Itsuki walked near Fuutarou, who was tying up his laces after he wore his basketball leggings, "Uesugi-kun…"

"Hnnn?" He hardly responded.

Itsuki bit her lip as she was hesitating to reply before she finally relented in, "Please, as our tutor, take care of yourself. We don't want to see your knees getting destroyed again," There was a hint of concern in her voice.

"Oh? So everyone told you about that incident?" Fuutarou smiled as he stood up, "Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

And so, the game began to finally proceed as the remaining Nakano sisters are on the sidelines, "Go, Yotsuba!" Ichika cheered as the Nakano quint that was forcibly put into action was smiling at them sheepishly while she was nervous. Seeing Aomine Daiki dunked the ball with ferocity in the warm up was enough to put her in a shaky manner. Soon, the drawing of lots was done and to her joy, she would be teaming up with Fuutarou, Akashi, Aomine and Kuroko as they decided that Momoi would go to the other group.

"It won't be a jumpball as there is no proper referee to begin with," Akashi announced as all of the sudden, he gives the ball to Yotsuba, "Instead, it would be a first-or-miss. Yotsuba, we're giving you the honor to shoot the ball in the line."

The poor girl can only shake in a jittery manner as she steps into the freethrow line while the rest line up to. Due to her initial shock, Yotsuba ended up airballing the shot instead.

"Yes! It's our ball!" Kise gleefully said as he grabs to ball to inbound it.

"I feel bad for Yotsuba," Miku sulked as their twin sister can only scratch her head.

On the game, Akashi's team is on defense as Kise is bringing down the ball, "Yotsuba!" The quint heard Fuutarou call her out, "Kuroko will steal the ball. Run ahead of us. He'll pass it to you! Just be careful. It might sting in your hands."

Yotsuba merely nodded as he found himself facing off against Nijimura, whose height alone is shadowing her. _I hate this moment. _

As Fuutarou predicted, Kuroko was able to intercept the ball by tapping it when Kise was about to pass it to Midorima. Yotsuba saw this and quickly ran ahead of the opponent's goal as Fuutarou grabs the ball. He then passes it to Kuroko, who makes a watered-down version of his Ignite Pass, sending the ball rocketing towards the hands of the unsuspecting Yotsuba.

The moment she caught it, she felt her hands sting but nevertheless, she was able to make her own points as she lays it all up.

"Wh-Wha—" Nino was caught off-guard by the pass which lead to the easy two points.

"What the hell is that pass?!" Itsuki's eyes were wide like saucers.

"It's like Ichiro's laser beam…" Miku squeaked.

Getting the ball, Midorima grunted as he shouts at Kise, "Kise! What the hell was that pass? Look at what happened. You basically let an inexperienced novice score the first point."

"Sorry, Midorimacchi!"

Not wanting to make Midorima shout at him more, Kise brought down the ball fast and quickly passed it to Murasakibara, who pushed off Aomine under the net, and immediately dunked the ball. Unperturbed, Akashi gets the ball and as he neared the three-point area, he saw Yotsuba already waiting in the three-point line so he decided to make a bullet pass towards the Nakano quint, who got the ball alright. But the moment she had done so, Nijimura suddenly came and guarded her.

"Even if it's you, I won't slack off…" The former Teiko captain before Akashi smirked as he was now putting all the pressure on Yotsuba, who is hugging the ball just so it won't be stolen. Suddenly, her sharp eyes saw Fuutarou asking for the ball and before Nijimura can steal it, she managed to flung it to where her tutor is standing.

_Your pass is so hopeless. _He sighed as he gets a clear view of the ring. Even if it was three years since he last played, just feeling the grip of the ball made it feel like he didn't even stopped playing basketball all this times. _I'll show you something nice, students. _He then made a single motion as slowly, his knees bended and in one blink of an eye, he sprang up while the ball was above his head.

Akashi smiled as the Nakano sisters were obviously amazed by how Fuutarou's shot looked graceful in both aesthetics and form.

_Kasamatsu-san wasn't joking when he said Fuutaro's shot is the prettiest. _Miku can't help but admire it as they all watch him release the ball in a semi-circle rainbow-like manner. The ball smoothly flew in an arch as seconds later, it landed perfectly between insides of the ring, with no hints of grazing the metal hoop and only the friction with the nylon net was heard.

For a while, everyone was quiet as the ball landed in the floor.

_A-Amazing. It looked like everything was well-calculated. _Yotsuba's eyes were shining in awe as Fuutarou slowly walks back to defense. _I wish it can also land into my heart as well!_

"This won't be easy…" Nijimura wiped off the seat form his face, "But every minute is worth it."

* * *

"So what are we doing now, Akashi? It's getting pretty late and we just finished playing three mini-games…"

"Have you forgotten again, Aomine? We're going to the place that Tetsuya had brought us to three years ago. After how much fun everyone had then, I've decided to make it an on-going tradition."

Currently, the group had just started to head over towards a park not far from Teiko Middle School. They had just finished three exhausting games although none of the players (saved for Yotsuba, who was drinking lots of bottles waters from fatigue) complained about it. After the game, Fuutarou quickly toured the Nakano quintuplets around Teiko and it was at this point where they realized how much three years have changed their tutor. Some few minutes later, they climbed upwards on a hill until they reached an old viewing point, hidden behind a few trees and bushes, which revealed the rooftops of the neighbourhood houses below them. Above was the reddish pink sky that had the orange sun, setting behind the scene.

"Oh, I remember. Kuro-chin did bring us here once before," Murasakibara said, ruffling the hair of said boy for the second time that day. Kuroko just swatted him off yet again. "I think that was during the school festival where Mine-chin and Kise-chin both fell into the trap at the race…"

"Ou, don't bring that up, bastard!" Aomine growled as Fuutarou can only smile while the Nakano quintuplets can do nothing but admire the view presented before them.

"It's wonderful!" Nino genuinely said as she ran up ahead and enjoyed the view together with her sisters, who are all sharing a brief moment for themselves. It even seemed to bring a smile onto Fuutarou's face as he stood behind the group. Midorima fiddled with his Matryoshka doll to hide his enjoyment from this moment.

"I still want to know how Kurokocchi found this place." Kise beamed as he leaned over the railing. The Generation of Miracles and the Nakano siblings are all enjoying the sight.

"It was a coincidence," Kuroko said as his pale blue eyes reflected the sky's beautiful color, "But I had Uesugi-san help me find this place."

"Eh? Really?" Yotsuba was amazed, "So this used to be your hangout place?"

"Yeah. Those old times, huh?" Fuutarou can't help but stare below where he can see the whole place, "I'm feeling a bit sentimental right now."

"It's okay, Fuutarou," Miku tapped the shoulders of their tutor, "Besides, we finally came to know what your past looks like."

The two groups admired the whole sight as Nino began to take pictures and soon, the five siblings are all having groufie pics—one with only her sisters, another one with their tutor, and the last one with the whole Generation of Miracles plus Momoi—with the beautiful sky as their background. It wasn't that long before she posted it on her social media account.

"Since it's getting late," Akashi yawned as everyone is getting ready to settle down to go down, "Why don't we all stay for the night at our summerhouse not far from here? It would be too dangerous for Uesugi and the Nakano sisters to go back late at Aichi Prefecture right now so tomorrow would be a much better time."

"Eh? But we didn't even brought extra clothes!" Itsuki protested.

"Don't worry about that," Akashi seemed confident, "I have seen this coming so I had bought sets of new clothes for all of your as well as some other necessities…"

"How much can you see into the future, Akashi?!" All the Nakano sisters shrieked.

Yes, the only thing they can't even comprehend from all of these is how Akashi can predict things before it happens.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Somewhere in his office, Nakano Maruo can only stare with a flabbergasted face at his phone as he checks the social media account of Nino.

_How the hell did they even meet with the lone son of that bastard Akashi Saburou?!_

"It's unexpected," Ebata, Maruo's secretary, just chuckled, "Who would have thought that their tutor had genuine ties with the heir of the Akashi Incorporation and their powerful political clan in general..."

Maruo can only massage his head in clear surprise at the turn of events.

"Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

**There you have it—a one-shot of KnB X Go-Toubun no Hanayome. It's just an idea that sprang up in my mind but if you think you want to see an extension of it, feel free to comment. If it's bad, then please forgive me. **

.


End file.
